Silver Tongue
by chickadeebabe
Summary: It wouldn't take a little much to seduce the little brat. A little smile there, another wink there and she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of him though when had she started to entrap him in her own little web? [Quicksilver]


"I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed." Ruby heard Weiss sigh out in exasperation, but she was too focused on going to get her game to give it a second thought.

What if someone stole it?! Or damaged one of her soldiers? The possibilities were endless since she had left her poor board game all alone in the big bad library and Ruby would introduce anyone who took her game to Crescent Rose if she didn't see it when she got the—

Ruby felt her face connect with something soft before she winced in slight pain as she felt her backside connect with the wooden floor. Nice going, Rubes. She groaned a bit and raised her head to see two unimpressed faces looking down at her; one face was that of a dark-skinned female with wine red eyes and leaf green hair while the other was a pale faced male with dark grey eyes and silvery-grey unkempt hair.

Ruby felt her cheeks flush as the male stared down at her with laughter clear in his eyes and a small quirk of his lips and she turned her eyes forward to see a brown hand practically in her face, "You should be more careful."

She flushed once more, this time in slight embarrassment. Weiss had warned her time and time again that her speed would get her in trouble someday..

"I.. um, sorry." She apologized quietly and felt a bit more confident when the girl just smiled down at her, hand still poised to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The dark-skinned girl spoke firmly, so positive and sure that Ruby didn't think anything more of the matter, "Just watch where you're going." Ruby grabbed the girl's with a small affirmative and couldn't help the flick of her eyes in the direction of the guy leaning on the wall.

Ruby could not help the blush that seemed to be stained on her cheeks like paint on a canvas; especially as she found his eyes still staring at her with an almost.. calculative and cold gaze with the _tinniest_ bits of amusement still present that caused her to shiver a bit. She was quick to turn her sights back on the kind girl before her, "Um.. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose, are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually."

Ruby felt her spine straighten and eyebrows slightly raise in small act of shock as the silky voice of another girl basically came out of nowhere followed by another student from behind the dark-skinned girl and let me tell you, Ruby did _not_ like the familiar dark atmosphere that the older girl was giving off.

She was tall, a few inches taller than herself, with skin as fair as her own and molten gold eyes that almost seemed as if they would burn like flames with the right kind of spark added to it. Her hair was black as cinder coals and fell delicately over her shoulder with ends colored like dusted ash. The Haven student stood as if she were a queen and it kind of reminded Ruby of Weiss.. on a more creepier note.

Those eyes however.. they were so familiar... reminding of her of a sudden individual cloaked in darkness that seemed to make a hobby of shooting fire projectiles at people..

When she noticed the looks all three teens were giving her, Ruby could swear that you could roast marshmallows on her cheeks right now by how embarrassed she was! She really needed to work on the spacing out thing; it's a very weird trait that might get her in trouble one day. And besides, it couldn't be that fire girl from before. It wouldn't be that easy for her to sneak in... right?

"Ooooh," She took a step back from them and placed a delicate smile on her face as she brought her hands together in a small gesture, "You're here for the festival!" That would be the only reason as to why these strange students were on Beacon Academy soil, but it also raised another question: What in the name of Oum were they doing walking the Beacon Students dormitory? Ruby was positive that all the exchange students had their own dormitory.

Call her paranoid, but she just didn't like the situation a little bit.

As Ruby was telling them where they were supposed to be, the silver-haired Haven student looked down at her with his ever present smirk and spoke his first words to her, "I guess we just got turned around."

 _Oh Oum._

If it wasn't bad enough that he was easy on the eye, he also had to sound like the most handsome man in Remnant as well as look the part! That was totally not fair on her poor heart and it seemed that Ruby's brain thought so as well since it ceased to work for a few seconds after he spoke.

"Uh, well, don't worry! 'Happens all the time!" She giggled nervously as his eyes stayed connected with hers, amusement still dominant in his gaze.

"Your building is just east of here." Ruby gave a mousy smile as him and the green-haired girl starting walking ahead of their third partner before she could even finish speaking and focused her attention on the girl in front of her, even if a small voice in her head was begging her to turn and give the silver-haired teen one last glance before he was gone completely from her vision.

"Thanks," the cinder-haired girl gave a small once over as she started to walk past her too and Ruby kind of hoped to have gotten on the girls good side, "maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe." Hopefully, was what she wanted to say as her eyes once again strayed to the strong back of the teenage male striding ahead of her.

With a voice she hoped would reach them ( _him_ ) since they were already a bit ahead of her, Ruby exlaimed, "Welcome to Beacon!"

Ruby deflated as all three of them disappeared behind the corner and then she slapped herself mentally. She didn't even know this guy and all of a sudden, she wanted know everything about him! What in the Remnant was wrong with her?

She gasped as the thought came back to her: her board game!

Ruby was off like a lightning bolt, only a small scatter of rose petals left in her wake.


End file.
